


About a Girl and a Guitar

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Ex-lovers meet again, F/F, Fluff, squint for namo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: Yoo Jeongyeon rose to fame when she was barely out of high school, but it came with a price. And now, five years later, she's face to face with what she lost.





	1. Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://twitter.com/myouism_/status/1035588113500971008  
> Originally written as a twitter thread.

"Jeongyeon?"

  
The airport is packed, and Jeongyeon almost just overheard it. She's used to people calling her name. Used to people recognizing her. Zones it out most of the time. But there is only one person whose voice can say her name so quietly, yet demanding all her attention.

With her heart in her throat, hoping there's just a fan who has her exact voice, Jeongyeon turns. But there really was no chance that it wasn't here, was there?   
"I..." Jeongyeon trails off before she's even formed a sentence. Just stares at the younger girl.   
"Hi." Mina breathes.

"Hi." Jeongyeon says automatically, her eyes still trying to make sense of the sight in front of her. "Wow it's... long time no see."   
Jeongyeon regrets it immediately. Of course it's been a long time. She knows exactly how long. Five years. Lest a few weeks.

"Yeah it..." Mina trails off, her expression changing. "Look, you don't have to say anything, I just couldn't pretend I didn't see you."   
Jeongyeon considers for a moment. Considers walking away. But what good would that do?

"No, it's okay. I... It's good to see you."   
Mina's face relaxes and a small smile spreads on her lips.    
"Yeah?"   
"Definitely."   
Jeongyeon smiles back. She's barely changed. Not that Jeongyeon had expected her too, but even her hair is almost the same style as it used to be.

The silence settles between them and Jeongyeon shifts her weight. Notices the suitcase by Mina's side, and takes the cue.   
"Do you... Are you headed somewhere?"   
As if that's not the stupidest question to ask someone standing in an airport with a suitcase.

Mina looks momentarily down at the black suitcase as well and then nods.   
"Back to visit the folks." Mina smiles. Politely.

  
"Oh." 

  
Jeongyeon cringes at her own awkwardness. Takes off her cap just to do something and runs a hair through her hair.

Mina's eyes search her face, and Jeongyeon scratches an eyebrow.   
"You grew out your hair." Mina notes   
"What? Oh, yes. I did. Stopped cutting it last spring. This it what it's gotten to. Past the mullet stage at least." Jeongyeon pulls at a bit of the light brown hair.

"Well, I like it. Suits you better than the coconut head." Mina chuckles.    
Something moves in Jeongyeon at the sound, and Mina looks up at the big departure board. Grasps the handle of her suitcase a little harder. And without really thinking, Jeongyeon speaks.

 

"Do you have time for coffee? Before your plane leaves?"

 

For a moment Mina just stares, a bemused expression on her face. Then she nods. "I guess. Sure. My plane doesn't leave for another three hours."   
"On good time as usual."   
"You know me, I'd rather be a day early-"   
"Than a minute late." Jeongyeon finishes.   
Mina smiles. Gums and all.

Jeongyeon looks around for a place that might sell a cup of coffee and offer a table, but Mina's voice breaks through her thoughts.   
"Wait, are you headed somewhere too? Did you already check in?"   
Jeongyeon turns back to the younger girl.   
"I'm... Actually here to pick someone up."

"Oh." Mina presses her lips together. Averts her eyes. Tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and rubs her neck distractedly.   
"Yeah, my best friend's girlfriend is coming back from the states. You remember Momo right?" Jeongyeon asks.   
"Yeah, of course." Mina nods, smiling.

"Well Momo's at work so I get to pick up her girlfriend." Jeongyeon rolls her eyes.   
"Jeongyeon!"    
Someone shouts through the airport, and Jeongyeon groans. Puts the cap back on and waves at the fan. Mina acts quickly, nodding in the direction of a coffee shop.

"I'm glad Momo found someone. Is she kind to her?" Mina asks as they walk, the suitcase dragging after her.   
"Yeah, but she's a right pain in my butt. You might know her actually. Singer, quite a superstar and loves reminding people of it. Im Nayeon?"

"What? Momo - your dorky best friend Momo - is dating Im Nayeon? She takes up like half of my ballad playlist." Mina looks thoroughly impressed.   
They don't halt until they're in the tiny queue, waiting to order.   
"Impressive, if it's as long as it used to be."

"Longer." Mina chuckles. Moves forwards in the queue.   
Jeongyeon gives her amazed look and looks down at the suitcase. Notices the travel tag. The same yellow star she got when she was ten. That travelled the world with them and travelled home with her when she left.

"How long before you have to check in?" Jeongyeon asks, eyes back on Mina as the queue moves again.   
"Half an hour I think. I mean it'll still be on good time but half an hour."   
"Just to be safe?"   
"Of course. So... if you don't mind the company." Mina shifts her weight.

"Not at all. I... I always wondered what you've been up to since... Well since then."   
Mina's eyes waver and she opens her mouth, but they're cut off by the barista, asking for their order.

  
Mina orders for both without hesitance.

 

Jeongyeon has to remind herself that it's not that big a deal that someone remembers that you take your coffee black.

They settle a few minutes later with their coffee around a little round table. The two of them and Mina's suitcase.   
"You know I never meant for things to end like they did, right?" Mina says quietly.   
"But you meant for them to end. That way was just... sudden."

Mina stares down at her coffee.   
"I'm sorry. I j-just had to get away from it all." Mina's voice trembles slightly.   
"Fame was never your thing. I get it." Jeongyeon says. "You just wanted a quiet life. And I couldn't offer that."

And despite the fact that she's famous, and they're in public and it's been five years, Jeongyeon reaches over and squeezes Mina's hand.   
"It's in the past. Let's just leave it there." Jeongyeon smiles. Is glad to find a smile on Mina's lips too.

"Besides, I'm much more interested in now. How long are you going home for?"   
"Uh," Mina seems slightly caught off guard. Stares at her hand. It takes a moment for Jeongyeon to notice that she's still holding it. Maybe a little longer to draw away.

"Uh," Mina says again, then clears her throat. "Just a week. It's all I could get off work for."   
"The adult life." Jeongyeon nods. "Did you end up teaching?"   
"No. I work for a company that translates books. Korean, Japanese and English."

"That sounds better than second graders." Jeongyeon says dryly. Adjusts her cap at the flash of a camera. Mina flinches and hunches a bit. 

  
But she doesn't run.

  
Instead they talk. About Mina's work. About Jeongyeon's band. About music and games and bad jokes.

But Mina is Mina after all, and even if she's stretched thirty minutes to fourty five, Jeongyeon can see that she's stressed.   
"You should get going." Jeongyeon says. Wants to take her hand again, but doesn't.   
"Yeah, I really should." Mina licks her lips. A nervous habit.

"I'll go with you." Jeongyeon gets up, stacking their cups.   
"What?" Mina exclaims, eyes wide.   
"To check in your luggage? I figured-" Jeongyeon's voice catches in her throat and she can't help but laugh. "Oh god, Mina, no I'm not going to Japan with you, don't worry."

Mina's face turns from a slight flustered expression to a smile. And she laughs too. Rubs over her face and shakes her head.   
"Sorry, I've barely slept last night. If I had I probably would've had more sense than to call for you."

"Well then I'm glad you had barely any sleep. Even if that sounds wrong." 

 

Jeongyeon walks with Mina to the check in line. Waits with her until she's checked in and the suitcase is gone. The star seems to stare after her, as if trying to mock her.

"I guess this is it then." Mina says, digging out her passport and ticket from her big tote bag. She breathes deep and then talks, staring down at her feet.   
"You know... Back then. I had this vision of what we would become. Some dumb dream about nine to five. I was so jealous of that guitar. Of the life you wanted with it, because you wanted it more than you wanted the life I wanted for us. And I always hoped you'd choose me over the guitar. And it wasn't until we were over... way over... that I realized." Mina trails off.

"What?" Jeongyeon frowns.   
"I had that life. Nine to five, with someone. For a while. A few years. But it was never about the wrong life. It was just the wrong person. And then it didn't matter that it was the right life. And maybe if I had figured that out before...."

Mina looks up at Jeongyeon. Finally. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. I guess I just... Wanted to say that I'm sorry. For leaving so suddenly. For... For not seeing that I was never in competition with the guitar. It was just a part of you."

Jeongyeon nods. Hadn't realized until now just how much she had needed to hear that.   
  


Misses Mina.   
  


Hopes.   
  


Resists the urge to hug her close.   
  


"Say hi to your parents for me?"

Mina looks slightly taken aback. But nods. "Of course. They'll be glad to hear from you."   
"When you get back-" Jeongyeon hesitates at the flash of a camera.   
"Yes?" Mina's eyes flicker to the camera but she stands firm. Jeongyeon considers not completing her sentence.

"Call me?"

"Call you?" Mina's eyes search Jeongyeon's.   
"If you want. I mean you don't have to. I understand that it's-"   
"I... I'll think about it." Mina says. Looks around the airport.   
And before Jeongyeon knows what's happening, Mina's lips press against her cheek, Just for a second.

 

Then she's gone. Giving her ticket to the passport control and walks away. And Jeongyeon merely stares after her, scratching her cheek. Is in complete disbelief about what just happened.   
  


The camera flashes again.

 

It's not until Jeongyeon is standing in the arrivals hall with a pissed off Nayeon that she realizes that she never gave Mina her number. Not that it's changed since, but Jeongyeon deleted Mina's. Maybe it was just not meant to be after all.

"God, Jeongyeon, will you get a grip? One thing is you being late, but you're just plain out ignoreing me. What's up with you anyway? You look like someone hit you over the head with your guitar." Nayeon complains, dragging Jeogyeon out of the airport by the arm.

"Oh my god, earth to Yoo Jeongyeon!" Nayeon stops as Jeongyeon halts, looking at the departures board.   
"I just... Never stopped loving her." Jeongyeon mumbles.

Nayeon stares at her like she's gonna hit her. Doesn't. Merely drags Jeongyeon out of the airport, mumbling something about Jeongyeon being pathetic and hopeless.

As they walk towards the short term parking lot, Jeongyeon's phone buzzes in her pocket, and she picks it up without really thinking about it.   
Almost drops it as she recognizes the number. Stops in the middle of the crosswalk and picks up.   
  


"Mina?" Jeongyeon breathes.

 

"I want to."


	2. Cold Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, as a 800 followers treat on Twitter @lildemonlili

Jeongyeon barely got out of the recording studio in time, and traffic was hell, yet somehow she's here only fifteen minutes after the plane lands. Can't help but look around for her already, even if experience tells her that Mina probably won't be out for another ten minutes.

It's probably the nerves. The crowd. The annoying amount of scenarios she has been thinking up the past 24 hours. How the hell do you act when picking up your ex in the airport? Especially the ex who makes your stomach jolt when she calls.

 

It doesn't take long for someone to notice her.

  
The camera flashes.

  
Jeongyeon adjusts the pink cap and tightens the little tie that holds a part of her hair together at the back of her head. Looks at the arrivals board and adjusts the guitar bag on her back.

Waits.

It takes more than ten minutes. Almost twenty.   
And Jeongyeon knows that the longer time she stands around for, the longer she'll be at risk of people noticing. And the last thing she wants is unnecessary attention on Mina.

Jeongyeon can't help it. Can't help the grin that spreads across her face as Mina finally walks out of the doors. And it doesn't help that Mina's lips split in a gummy smile that could probably cure cancer if it tried.

If Jeongyeon wasn't, you know a responsible and completely in control of herself adult, she would've run to Mina and wrapped her up in a hug. But both the people that might notice and the fact that Mina is after all, her ex, makes her stop that urge, however strong it might be.

Instead she patiently waits for Mina to reach her. Shifts her weight and sees Mina's arms twitch. But the moment is over and it's definitely too late to hug now.

  
"Hi..." Mina says instead, sparing Jeongyeon the job of talking first.   
"Hi. Good flight?"   
"Horrible." Mina cringes.

"How come?" Jeongyeon frowns.   
Mina runs a hand through her hair. Adjusts her bangs. "Sat behind teenagers. They turned the seats all the way back, I could barely stretch, so my knee is just sore now."   
"Kids." Jeongyeon rolls her eyes.   
  
A camera flashes.   
Mina winces.

 

"Damn it." Jeongyeon curses under her breath, and despite the change in mood, Mina still swats her arm, reprimanding the older girl for cursing.   
"Sorry. I just wish they could... I don't mind it when it's just me, but you didn't sign up for it." Jeongyeon sighs.

Mina shrugs.   
"I did when I asked you to pick me up from the airport. But since you don't mind," Mina grins and reaches for the pink cap, "I'll have this."   
Jeongyeon chuckles as Mina determinately puts the cap on and adjusts her bangs again.

"So, how do I look?" Mina asks, eyebrow raised and a smile playing on her lips.   
"Very much like you don't like cameras."   
"Perfect." Mina tugs at the strap of her tote bag.   
"Just be careful. Couple's clothes is a huge deal, they might think you're my girlfriend." Jeongyeon jokes.

"Yeah well they'd be five years too late with that one." Mina nudges Jeongyeon.   
For a moment Jeongyeon considers saying something. More. But instead they walk out of the airport and leave the question inside.

 

… 

 

It's like little bubbles.   
One moment they're floating and joking and talking as if it's the most natural thing in the world.   
The next someone says something that bursts the bubble. And awkwardness follows.   
But then the next comes along and they're back to talking.

Until they get to Mina's place.   
  
None of them talk.   
Someone really ought to.

Jeongyeon sighs. Clears her throat. Doesn't speak.   
  
But Mina saves her.   
"Do you want to come up?"   
  
Jeongyeon considers for a second. Then nods and parks the car properly. Grabs her guitar bag and helps Mina get the suitcase out of the trunk.   
They walk into the building together.

"You're bringing your guitar?" Mina asks as they wait for the elevator.   
"I figured you were gonna unpack immediately, so it's guitar or going through your stuff to pass the time." Jeongyeon shrugs.   
"You really know me too well." Mina adjusts the pink cap. Doesn't take it off.

"You haven't changed at all, Mina-ya." Jeongyeon chuckles as they step into the elevator and Mina digs into her big black tote bag, huffing as she moves stuff around in there. Eventually her entire arm disappears, and a triumphant yelp tells Jeongyeon she found her keys.

"I wouldn't say that." Mina reveals the keys from the depths of her bag and steps out of the elevator as it dings. "I have changed in some matters."   
"Like what?"   
"I take my tea without milk now."   
"Hm... Big steps." Jeongyeon jokes.   
"Hey! It's progress!" Mina pouts.

 

They keep joking until they get inside and Mina gets her game face on. Things like unpacking could never be postponed. She was never calm before everything was back in its right place - never properly home. And that hadn't changed either.

So Jeongyeon zips open the guitar bag and settles on the arm of the couch, tuning it just in case. picks at each string a few times and tries to decide what to play. Catches herself looking around at Mina's apartment instead.

It's small but bright, white walls and light brown wooden floors. A little rug. A little paraphernalia. But all in all, clean and without too much to distract.    
She was right then, Mina. Something had changed.

 

Too fast for her liking, Jeongyeon has seen everything there is to see in Mina's living room, and finally bends over her guitar.   
But she can't figure out a song to play. Not for the life of her can she think of anything.

So instead she just starts picking at the strings at random, switches to strumming and plays whatever chord feels natural. Mumbles a few words she doesn't really know what are. Like she does when she's at home, composing new songs.

It's almost fifteen minutes until Mina finally joins her, the pink cap still on her head and a smile on her face. Jeongyeon holds a flat hand over the strings, killing the sound.   
"You done?"   
"Yup, you want tea?"   
"And something to eat if you have it." Jeongyeon nods.

"Most of my fridge is empty actually, I was just going to get take-out tonight." Mina looks apologetic. "Couldn't risk things going bad while I was away."   
"Then just tea. It's okay, I'm not starving." Jeongyeon assures her.   
Mina nods. "So tea then."

Another five minutes and Mina is back by the couch, this time with two mugs full of tea, the bags still in, letting the tea steep.   
"Do you think you could teach me?" Mina asks as hse sets the mugs down on the tiny coffee table, settling in the couch at a respectable distance.

"What? To play guitar?" Jeongyeon frowns, looking down at the younger girl.   
Mina nods. Shrugs. "I figured it's time I made up with it."   
"Well... sure I guess."   
"Okay, then how do I play?" Mina asks, shifting in her seat, ready.   
"Now?"   
"Well if you don't mind, then yeah?"

"Sure." Jeongyeon nods. "Okay, then first you have to sit on a level plane, not one where you dip like the couch. Floor is probably the best."   
With a nod, Mina gets off the couch and settles on the floor, making sure there's a fair amount of space around her.

Approvingly, Jeongyeon hands her the guitar and watches as Mina wraps her right arm around the edge of the body and her left hand around the fretboard.   
"A natural." Jeongyeon grins.   
"Or just a girl who's spent hundreds of hours watching her girlfriend play." Mina shrugs. Smiles.

“So, how about the chords?" Mina asks, and tries something that maybe once in a dream could've been a G. Definitely isn't.   
And Jeongyeon tries to explain. About the name of the strings and counting the frets and makes the movements awkwardly with her own hand.

But in the end there's nothing to it, but showing Mina. Which is how Jeongyeon ends up practically back-hugging her ex, moving the fingers of her left hand, pressing them against the strings and moving Mina's right hand by holding onto her wrist.   
  
"Like this."

"Why does it have to hurt so much to press the strings?" Mina complains somewhere between being taught how to do a C and a D.   
"You'll get used to it if you play regularly. Get thick skin on your fingertips. See?" Jeongyeon shows her own fingertips.

With a hum, Mina lets go of the fret, her right arm resting over the bridge of the guitar, holding it steady. Then touches on of Jeongyeon's fingertips. Holds it there.   
  
"What if they weren't five years too late?"

"What?" Jeongyeon lets her hand fall, breaking the contact between them. Uses the hand to lean back, gaining just a little distance between them. That thing in Jeongyeon's stomach moves again like it did a week ago. That hope.   
"The fans." Mina says quietly. "What if-"

Jeongyeon sighs. Can feel the possibilities in the air between them. And the risks.   
"Mina-ya. I'm not- I'm not the right person for you. I can't over you the life you want. We tried. Three years and it didn't work. I mean- I understand why all this is- But it's not gonna work."

Holding onto the guitar, Mina turns slightly, looking at Jeongyeon with defiance in her eyes. "What do you know about what I want? I don't even know. I tried. I had that life. And I was bored out of my mind. I mean, sure the girl was wrong, obviously, but the life too."

It hurts. Physically hurts, forming the sentence in her head and saying it out loud.   
"It's not that I love you. Or want you. But it's not gonna-"   
"Try." Mina breaks her off. and there's a stubbornness in Mina's eyes, that almost makes Jeongyeon give in. Almost.

"Mina, they're going to write so much shit about you. And not just that. I'm going to be away on tours and I'll have weird hours and-"   
"I know that." Mina says. And the gentleness in her voice is almost more demanding than her stubbornness. "I know that, Jeongyeon."

"I know what your life is, and I know that all of that is going to be a part of it, but I think I can learn. And I want to try."   
Mina's hand touches Jeongyeon's leg. Her eyes beg.   
"And if I don't want to?" Jeongyeon tries her best not to cringe at her own words.

"You said it. You said that you love me. That you want me."   
Jeongyeon really wants to protest. But some part of her brain has stopped functioning. And she just stares.

  
"Jeongyeon. Let me phrase it this way. If I kiss you, are you going to kiss me back?"

 

It's not that she doesn't want to answer. It's not that she hasn't thought about it. God, how many of those scenarios in her head the past 24 hours hadn't ended in a kiss? But she can't focus. Because it's Mina. And she's holding Jeongyeon's guitar and she's so close.

Something changes in Mina's expression before Jeongyeon manages to form a sentence. Her face falls, and she puts down the guitar. Gets to her feet and looks down at Jeongyeon.   
"I think- I think you should go. I'm sorry. If it didn't work out the first time, why would it now?"

"Yeah..." Jeongyeon grabs the guitar and gets up as well. "Why would it?"   
Mina shrugs. Averts her eyes. "Sorry for making things awkward."   
"It's okay. There's a lot of history. Lot of water under the bridge."   
"Lot of maybes." Mina nods, staring at her feet.

“You should go."   
  
"Yeah. I should."

 

"Here." Mina finally takes off the pink cap. Hands it back to Jeongyeon.   
But Jeongyeon doesn't move. Just stares at it, as if Mina is trying to hand back every memory they ever had together. And somehow, Jeongyeon finds that she doesn't want the cap back.    
Doesn't want to leave.

For a moment they both stare at the cap between them. And Jeongyeon decides, her stomach jolting with anticipation.   
"Mina?" Jeongyeon asks quietly. Looks Mina right in the eyes. Mina just frowns. 

"Ask me again."

"Ask you..." Mina's eyes search Jeongyeon's face. She seems completely lost, especially when Jeongyeon smiles.   
"Ask me again. Ask me if I'll kiss you back if you kiss me." Jeongyeon takes the cap. Puts it back on Mina's head.

"Oh." Mina says. Then tries very hard not to smile. And it doesn't really go all that well. And when she speaks and obviously tries not to let her voice shake too much, it doesn't go over all that well either.   
"I-If I kiss you... Will you kiss me back?"

"Yes."

So Mina does.   
Or at least she tries to. Except the shade of the cap knocks against Jeongyeon's forehead, and she laughs loudly, reaching up to knock the hat off, buries her hands in Jeongyeon's hair. Tugs her close.   
"You really tried to be romantic with that hat." Mina chuckles.

"Hey, I get credit for trying and that's all that matters." Jeongyeon lets her hands rest on Mina's hips for the first time in five years.   
"Yes." Mina nods. "You get credit."   
When she kisses Jeongyeon, it's deep but soft. And it feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will make a sequel once I get 800 followers on twitter uwu @lildemonlili


End file.
